The Legacy of Yoscake
by yoscakee
Summary: The legacy of yoscake has no words. It is what it is. Love is in the air, and so is yoscake. Also Yoshi and Bowser are there for some reason
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Deception

**Chapter 1. Simple Deception**

**It was a quiet day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi was doing his daily job of sitting in his house doing nothing all day while eating various things. While he was wondering what he should have for lunch, he heard someone knocking at his door. Yoshi usually doesn't mail or visitors unless it's an emergency, so naturally he thought someone was here for something important. Could it be a special delivery of Princess Peach's delicious cake? Or maybe a lifetime supply of fresh salads? Nevertheless, he was excited for some reason. Yoshi rushed over to his door to see what surprise awaited him on the other side. When he opened the door, he saw a suspicious man who he had never seen before. He was tall and covered in a black cloak, like he was trying to hide from someone. The mysterious man slipped something into Yoshi's hand and then faded away in some sort of red mist. That was weird. Oh well, Yoshi wasn't worried about him anyway. All he cared about was what he got. It was a letter with a golden seal. Yoshi tore off the seal and looked at what it said. "CoME to tOAd SquARE At 1300. TheRE WILL bE something yoU aRE quite fAMiliAR wITH there." The letter was hastily written and barely legible, especially for Yoshi, who had a hard time reading already. It was also clearly suspicious, with no sender and being delivered by a mysterious man. Yoshi, however, wasn't concerned about that, and heading over to Toad Square just for the heck of it. Maybe he was bored? Or maybe he was still pressed about the possibility of sa~lads. Regardless, he headed to Toad Square oblivious of what was to come… (P.S It has something to do with cake)**

**Meanwhile, in Bowser's Castle…**

**Bowser was sitting in his office that he totally has and that I didn't just make up doing paperwork or something like that. He was really tired from staying up all night thinking up of a new plan to kidnap Peach. Maybe this time she would actually give him some of her world famous cake. "Ugh… after all this time, no matter how much I kidnap her, she still won't give me her cake! GRR. If only she would give me some already, she'd stop getting kidnapped! Doesn't she realize that already!?" Bowser yelled angrily. He was feeling the #anger #regret but then he got really tired and fell asleep. After some time passed, he woke up with a river of drool on his desk and something unfamiliar on his head. It was a letter with a golden seal. "Huh…? What's this?" Bowser was confused, and at the same time, kind of angry (When isn't he angry). "I swear if this is a prank, SOMEONE is getting thrown into the lava pit!" Bowser exclaimed as he angrily tore open the letter. Inside was feminine looking text that looked really cute. "Hello Bowser. I have something for you. It's something you have been wanting for a long time. Please, come to Toad Square at 1:00 P.M. I'll be waiting for you!" Bowser was confused. Where did this letter come from? Why does it have no sender? More importantly, why was the handwriting identical to Peach's? "But… could this really be Peach's handwriting? No… there's no mistaking it. This is her handwriting!" Bowser said excitedly. However he soon realized something. "If she wrote this letter then… does that mean…?!" Bowser suddenly jolted from his chair. "Is she finally going to give me the thing I've wanted all this time!? The thing I've been slaving away my entire life for!?" Bowser rushed out of his office and started heading towards Toad Square. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one being deceived…**


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Edgeman

**Chapter 2. Mr. Edgeman**

**Yoshi and Bowser arrived at Toad Square around the same time. "Huh? Yoshi?" Bowser said, obviously confused. If it was at any other time, he would've wrote this meeting off as a coincidence, but now… "Wait a minute… I know why you're here! You're here for Peach's cake, aren't you?" Bowser questioned Yoshi, who was there for food, but not anything in particular. "Well, there's no way in hell I'm letting you have her cake! So scram, before I make leave! PERMANENTLY!" Bowser continued to shout empty (and lame) threats at Yoshi who was distracted by a man in a black cloak. Yoshi had definitely seen that man before. He was the man that gave Yoshi that letter. So, instinctively, he ran after the man, in hopes that he would get some food. That's really all he wanted. Bowser noticed Yoshi was running away, and chased after him, still shouting nonsense.**

**After a long time of running, Yoshi finally catches up to the cloaked man, with Bowser lagging behind. They find the man in the electronics section of a store, next to a gigantic T.V. Bowser, gasping for breath, shouted, "Why are you...even chasing this guy…? Why…hah..am I even chasing…you?" Yoshi knew though. He was on a mission. For what, he didn't exactly know, but when he set his mind on something, he got it done. He was that kind of person. That or he just wanted some god damn food. Anyway, the cloaked man began to move closer to the T.V. and pressed his hand against it. Once he did that, his hand vanished into the T.V. Soon after, he had completely vanished into the television. "What…just happened…? Was that some kind of magic trick?" Bowser said, obviously confused as to what he just saw. "I'm I tripping balls, or did he just go into that T.V?" Bowser was still confused, even though it was 4:20 P.M. Yoshi, ignoring Bowser once again, moved closer to the television, where he found a small scrap of paper which read, "HEY LOSERRR, THERE'S SOMEHTING IN THIS PAPER THA WILL LE T YOYU GO INTO THE TV, SO TAKE THAT THING AND get in THE TV ALREADY!1 ONCE YOU GET IN, I'LL "SHO" YOU THE WAAY! HAHAHAHA, GET IT!?/1" The paper was… indescribable, to say the least. Yoshi followed what it said anyway though and he unfolded the paper which contained a wooden comb. Bowser looked over Yoshi's shoulder and scoffed, "Heh, is that a comb? It's wood too! What, does he expect us to wave that comb around and for us to be able to magically go through that TV? This isn't some manga!" Bowser then snatched the comb out of Yoshi's hands and began to wave it around in a joking manner. "Is this some kind of joke? If you think I'll be fooled easily, then think again! I'll keep this for myself, and never let it go! How do you like that? Grahahaha!" Bowser yelled nonsense while showcasing how little sense he really had. Suddenly, the comb began to glow a bright yellow light. "Huh…? Wait a minute, are you kidding me?" Bowser then spoke to Yoshi, "Um… don't tell me you're seeing this too..?" The yellow glow was almost overwhelming to the two's eyes, and yet it kept getting brighter. Finally, the light completely engulfed the two, and they were sent flying into the TV world. **

**Finally, the two were in the TV world. It took a while, but they made it. "It" was within their grasps. They need only take the steps. However, when they stood up from the fall and looked around, they found the cloaked man again. Instinctively, Bowser started screaming at the man. "Hey! You're that guy again! Where the hell are we, and why did you take us here!? You better answer in 10 seconds or less, I'll cave your skull in!" Bowser put on his best tough guy act while Yoshi approached the man cautiously. "Jeez, will both you guys take a chill pill already? You're really starting to piss me off!" Yoshi and Bowser were both surprised by the man's sudden outburst. "Now, just follow me and I'll show you what you really want." The man inquired while Yoshi and Bowser were still confused. "What the hell do you mean? Why the hell should we do what you say? Who the HELL are you!?" Bowser questioned the man, whose voice grew more annoyed by the second. "Jeez, you're stiffer than a rock! Fine, I guess I'll throw you a "stone" and tell you who I am. Gyaha, get it?" The man then tore off his cloak which revealed a young, red haired kid with dual katanas and a scar across his face. "For these purposes, you can call me… Mr. Edgeman!"**


	3. Chapter 3 The Road to Yoscake

**Chapter 3. The Road to Yoscake**

"**Mr. Edgeman?" Bowser said, "That has to be the lamest name I've ever heard in my entire life! Did you grow up in a stall or something? Addin' edge to everything doesn't make it cool, it just makes it sound pretentious and stupid, like a tryhard employee for a children's toy company trying desperately to get a raise!" Mr. Edgeman grew even more annoyed the more he listened to Bowser's insults. "Now listen here fatty! You should be happy I even considered helping out with this plan! I'd rather be out slicing heads like watermelons than getting made fun of by a giant turtle!" Plan? Yoshi grew even more curious the more he listened to the two go back and forth. Just what was is this plan Mr. Edgeman is speaking of? More importantly, does it have anything to do with food? Yoshi decided to speak up for once and asked the man what exactly he was referring to by "plan." "Oh right, I completely forgot about that! I was too busy talking to the Chihuahua over there!" "CHIHUAHUA!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bowser barked at Mr. Edgeman before the boy turned to Yoshi and whispered in his ear(?), "Hey, you seem to have a cooler head than your friend over there, so tell me. Would you be happy if a told you that there might be something "sweet" for you down this road?" Upon hearing the word "sweet", Yoshi's interest was immediately piqued. Sweet? Could he be referring to…? "Anyway, if want to know what lies ahead, you'd better follow me. Then again, it's not like you can leave in the first place!" As Mr. Edgeman spouted those words, he suddenly started walking away. Noticing this, Bowser soon began to chase after him, still mad about being called a chihuahua. Yoshi decided to follow as well. He just couldn't pass up the opportunity of sweets. **

**The three of them were walking for a long time now, when suddenly stopped. "Hey, dumbass, what's the big idea?" Bowser, obviously still angry, started shouting at Mr. Edgeman again. "If you don't keep going I'll snap you like a twig!" Mr. Edgeman finally turned around and shouted, "Hey, why don't you "leave" me alone while I talk to my sweet cinnamon apple for a bit!" He then turned around and sighed. "Sorry baby, I have to guide these fools over to that trash cAN before I come home. Also, don't hurt yourself while you go out today. Luv ya. Bye" Mr. Edgeman finished speaking and turned around. Bowser started teasing him again. "Who was that your girlfriend? I didn't know such a charmless guy would be popular with th-" Suddenly, Mr. Edgeman unsheathed one of his katanas and pointed it straight at Bowser's throat. Bowser didn't move an inch and started sweating bullets. Mr. Edgeman then spoke, "Listen. If you value that life of yours, you'd best not anger me too much. If you do, I'll make sure to give your head on a silver platter to my "girlfriend." Got it?" Bowser gulped, still stiff as a brick. "Good." Mr. Edgeman then unsheathed his sword and continued walking. "Come on now, it shouldn't be too far along now! Brighten up a bit! It's not like I just tried to kill you! Hahahahaha!" After almost killing Bowser, the boy just laughed it off, as if nothing serious just happened. Bowser, who finally started breathing again, started walking as fast as he could without saying a word. Yoshi figured he might as well go along with whatever the hell was happening.**

**After even more walking, the three came to this large shrine-like place. It was totally out of place with the rest of the scenery. "What…is this place?" Bowser said. "This… is your final destination on your journey. Here, you will find everything you have ever asked for. Now, go inside, and prepare to be enlightened." After this, the youth vanished in a cloud of red mist, leaving Yoshi and Bowser behind, completely confused. "So… I guess there's not much we can do but go forward… It's not like we know our way back. Ugh, what a pain…This better be good!" After spouting those words, Bowser marched into the entrance of the temple-like building. Yoshi figured it might be good to follow as well. Could the sweets be in here? Or was this all a hoax? All he could do was figure out. Once the two got inside, they were greeted with several large statues of a young man with headphones and a school uniform. All of them had ridiculous poses that wouldn't seem out of place in a superhero show. "What the hell? This kills the atmosphere this place was givin' off completely! I'm already disappointed and I don't even know what's up ahead!" Bowser spoke his mind as the two proceeded further into the temple. After a while, they found a golden trash can in the center of some sort of altar. "Are they… sacrificing this trash can…?" Both Yoshi and Bowser were puzzled, when suddenly a voice sprang up from the trash can. "A sacrifice? Me? Sorry, not today!" After that overly cheerful voice spoke, the trash can was thrown across the floor and then they saw it. A high school student very similar to the one from the statues. "My name is… Yosuke Hanamura, the hero of time and space! Welcome to my world!" Both Bowser and Yoshi were stunned. "His world..? Hey, are you saying you're the one who made this world. If so, then why did you bring us of all people here?" Bowser questioned Yosuke, who looked puzzled himself. "To be honest, I don't know why you were brought here. I just asked Sho to bring someone here for my latest experiment." "If that's so, then this better be important! I'm not here to waste my time on bullshit! I could be in my castle thinking up another way to get Peach to give me some of her cake!" After hearing the word "cake", Yosuke's ears perked up. "Did you say…cake? What a coincidence!" Yosuke was getting riled up before Bowser interjected, "Wait, what do you mean, "coincidence?" Yosuke answered his question immediately. "Well, I'm obviously here to give some of my homemade cake! I call it… Yoscake!" "…?! Could it be… Am I finally about to taste the cake I've been searching for all these years…?! It might not be Peach's cake, but it's still cake! This BETTER be good!" Bowser started getting excited about finally being able to taste cake. Yoshi, who has eaten cake before, was still excited, but food in general is an event for Yoshi. Soon after, Yosuke pulled two pieces of cake from his ass. "Here you go, eat up!' Both Bowser and Yoshi nearly inhaled the cake… and simultaneously spat it out. "Ugh… what the hell is this..? It literally tastes like garbage!" Bowser was right…. The cake tasted like literal trash. "Is this what I've been waiting my entire life for…? A half assed cake from someone I don't even know…? That's it… THAT'S IT!" Bowser, furious at this farce, started inching closer towards Yosuke. "Wait a minute, hold on a sec! This has to be a m-mistake?! Um… I know! I-I'll give you my patented Yoscookies as a bonus!" Yosuke blurted out desperate excuses while Bowser inched closer to him. " Sorry pal, but cookies ain't gonna cut it. I won't be satisfied until I beat you into a bloody pulp!" Bowser backed Yosuke into a corner while cracking his knuckles. "Wait a SECOND, I promise it was a mistake, I promise, I'm sorry! …Wait, what are you doing, don't come any closer! No… NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAUGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**The End**


End file.
